


Toxic

by thecuthoney



Series: It Was Good Until It Wasn't [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: But the sex is really good, Drinking to Cope, F/M, JJ & Kiara have been fucking, John B and Sarah died, Kiara pretending like she's not scared of being alone, Like they love each other, Phone Sex, SIKE, Shameless smut series starting off strong, Tequila, Welcome to the shit show I don't know how to tag, no they didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuthoney/pseuds/thecuthoney
Summary: Thanks so much for reading! Please leave comments with constructive criticism - I'm not the best writer but I'm trying to be better.- El
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: It Was Good Until It Wasn't [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188722
Kudos: 14





	Toxic

_**"Surfing on your face while you eat that,** _

_**Tryna make a bad bitch behave"** _

One thing that Kie hated was being alone. Hated was probably the easiest description for it. The feeling of loneliness being so crippling it made her reach for a bottle of tequila and a hidden blunt whenever she found herself in such a situation? A bit more accurate. It wasn’t a fear thing, and she was well and truly a self-sufficient, independent woman. No, it wasn’t fear, at least that’s what she told herself. She had it under control, it was totally fine, most people like to have company. It was more the fact that in a world where her two best friends were presumed dead, it was much easier to take comfort in the presence of others. And if she’d been sleeping in the toned arms of a certain blonde for the past three months to deal with the total whirlwind of _The Phantom_ sinking, John B and Sarah dying, John B and Sarah not actually being dead, the gold being returned and everyone trying to pretend that everything was normal again? No one’s business. In Kie’s world, if she wanted to spend majority of her free time getting high with, drinking with, cuddling with and fucking with her best friend of however many years then who was anyone else to judge. She had it under control.

For the time that John B and Sarah were gone, Anna and Mike Carerra felt so awful for their daughter’s loss, and when their daughter said that she just wanted to spend as much time with her two remaining friends as she possibly could, they loosened the reigns on their rules a lot more then Kiara had expected. Were her parents 110% more overbearing then they had been three and a half months ago now that John B and Sarah had returned? Yes. Was the punishment for breaking her parent’s new 10.30pm curfew a 1 week grounding? Yes. Is she three days into the promised grounding after her dad caught her sneaking back into the house at 5am on Monday morning? Again, yes.

The rules were simple, she could leave the house to go to school, or for a shift at _The Wreck_ and that was it. No seeing any pogues that could get her into any scheme that could get her killed was the basic gist of it. She missed her friends, honestly she did. All she wanted to do was lay in a hammock and hear all about John B and Sarah’s adventures in the Bahamas, or for Pope to crack open a beer and talk statistics about the environment and pollution with her, or for JJ to decide they were watching _The Avengers_ for the third time that week “because you still haven’t seen the end of it Kie” (he was strict that day, and didn’t start feeling her up until five minutes before the credits were about to roll).

Nevertheless, she was stuck at home, alone, in a pair of grey Calivns and an old black jumper of JJ’s, with nothing but her phone and a half full bottle of Don Julio she’d stolen from the downstairs liquor cabinet a month ago. Being alone wasn’t sit well for Kie, and as per usual, she found herself starting to spiral in her own head – thinking about JJ, thinking about how she was starting to feel the first four shots she’d taken, thinking about how her friends might forget her if she was never allowed see them again (which only made her circle back to ‘what if JJ forgets me or starts hating me like he did that one time’). That thought just made tears pool in her somewhat bloodshot eyes, and she brought her arms up to her face, inhaling the smell of JJ on her sleeves (well, technically his sleeves, but whatever). Rational thought wasn’t really her strongest skill right now, and this was the longest she’d gone without touching JJ in months. _‘Get over yourself Kie’_ was battling it out with _‘Just call him Kie, you know you want to’_ in her mind as she lined herself up another shot and threw it back. _‘Fuck it, I’m calling him’_.

Kie picked up her phone from the other side of the bed and selected JJ’s name from the top of her text messages list. With shaky hands and blurred vision (although she couldn’t work out if that was from the alcohol or the tears, or both) she started writing a message, but back spaced it just as quickly as she’d started and selected his contact icon instead, figured it was just easier to call without warning. The line rang for two rings before JJ answered with a rough sounding “Hello?”.

“Holy shit, did I just wake you up, shit J I’m so sorry, I didn’t mea-“ “Kie, baby it’s fine, what’s wrong?” he cut her off and the effect him calling her _baby_ had wasn’t entirely lost on her. She heard him yawn which made her zone back into the actual phone call with a rushed and stuttered “n-nothing’s wrong, just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you. Wish I was there. Or wish you were here. I don’t know. I’m drunk”. JJ chuckled on the other end, making Kie pout whilst she waited for a response, but being undoubtedly calmed by hearing the other boys voice on the line. “Love, you know that you’d get into a shit tonne of trouble if either of us were anywhere other then our own beds right now, you’re grounded” “Well I don’t want to be grounded, I want to be on my knees sucking you off” Kie shot back, going from drunk and sad Kie to drunk and horny Kie in the space of about two seconds. “Fucking hell Kiara” JJ grunted out and Kie responded with an innocent “what?”. “You know exactly what, don’t start something that you can’t finish” “well, come over here then and I’ll finish you, sorry, it” she giggled and heard JJ exhale loudly. _‘Fuck he sounds good’_ she thought. “Kie, I’m not the responsible one and we both know it. So either hang up the phone now or I’m going to make you cum through the phone. Your choice” and there it was, an out, a chance to retain at least a little bit of dignity and an opportunity to pretend like she wasn’t just some needy teenager who couldn’t go a week without sex. In a world where Kie was smart (or sober even) she would’ve blushed, stuttered out a goodbye to JJ and hung up. At the present moment, however, she was not being smart and definitely wasn’t sober, which is how it came to be that she whispered out a strangled “fuck” on the phone and let her left hand wander down under the waistband of her underwear, fingers ghosting over her clit and waiting for him to say something. When it became apparent that he was waiting for her be the one to start talking all she said was “J, please, I need you” before she heard a sharp inhale from him, and the rustling of the covers as he shook off what she assumed were a grey pair of sweatpants and took his cock in his hand. “Fucking hell Kie, what are you doing to me? You’re so fucking hot baby, wish I was there right now, fuck” he said and _Jesus Christ, does his voice always sound this good._ She whimpered quietly as she started rubbing slow circles around her clit, listening closely for the sound of his hand moving up and down his shaft on the other end of the line. “JJ, need you to keep talking, please, I’m not gonna last long, need you to tell me what you wanna do to me, please” Kie mumbled out and smirked when she heard JJ moan on the other end of the phone. Her saying his name had always done _something_ to him.

"Would have you on your back on all those pillows you insist on owning, have my head down eating you out, two fingers going slowly, or maybe three, know you love my fingers baby” she let her own fingers speed up at that “and then when you’re saying my name over and over again, about to come all over my tongue baby, I’d just stop. Put my fingers up in your mouth for you to suck on and flip you over so you’re on top. Let you sink down and ride me for a bit” and Jesus at this point she’s fairly sure she may actually cum. She has to make a conscious effort not to moan out loud right now, and all she can do is pant into the phone, repeatedly whispering _JJ_ and _so fucking close_ and she can hear him getting himself closer and closer, doesn’t even need to hear him say anything else (although she knows he loses the skills to actually string words together when they fuck) because the sound of his hand moving up and down encourages her to continue swirling her own fingers in matching speed to what she can hear from him. “J, holy fuck” she arches her back as her abdomen begins to tighten and her legs start to give that tell tale shake. “Cum, Kie, c’mon baby, you’re so close, so good for me baby. C’mon” and that’s her done. She can’t do anything but close her eyes and just breathe while she rides her orgasm out, brings her fingers up to her mouth and sucks, just like she does for JJ every time. She hears him moan again and is fairly sure she’s sent him over the edge as she takes her fingers out of her mouth with a pop while he just says “Kie” over and over again for about fifteen seconds.

After a minute or two, when she was sure that his breathing had returned to normal, Kie took a second before saying “I love you so fucking much, please don’t ever leave me” “Wouldn’t happen baby, you’re a damn drug and there’s no chance I’m ever quitting”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave comments with constructive criticism - I'm not the best writer but I'm trying to be better.
> 
> \- El


End file.
